SSB Episode 1: Pilot
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: My version of the SSB. It is the first episode of my series. The SSB are having troubles fitting in with the citizens of Nintendo City. Even the Mayor's advice won't help them. Until Master Hand comes into the picture and tries to take over Nintendo City
1. Mario and Falcon

This is my version of the SSB. I hope you like it. 

Starring:  
All of the SSB from the video games (not counting SSB: Brawl) except for the following:  
Jigglypuff, Mr. Game & Watch, Young Link, Falco

These guys don't appear yet  
Pichu  
Mewtwo

You'll see Ganondorf and Bowser later on in the story.

Episode 1: Pilot

Chapter 1: Mario and Falcon

The sun comes up on a city called Nintendo City. People start coming out of their homes and start saying hi to each other and went to work while the chidren board school buses and went to school. The sunshine reaches a building with the words SSB in front with their logo above it. Coming out on the roof was a telescope. The sunshine goes through a window. In bed was a man that woke up from his sleep. On the nightstand next to his bed, had a clock that said 8:00 AM. He had a moustache, blue eyes, and was a bit chubby. He got out of bed and went to a sink. He washed his face and went into a closet. He changed into a red shirt, overalls, and a red hat that had the letter "M" on it. He pressed a button and the door opened into a large open space. He walked to a doorway and it opened into a room with a dining room table and wide screen TV. He walks over to the table and sits down in a chair. Out of nowhere, a man, very muscular, wearing a helmet and a purple uniform comes bursting into the room.

"MARIO! I just had the worst nightmare ever!" he shouted at Mario.

"Oh boy what is it?" Mario answered sarcastically.

"I dreamed I had my girlfriend stolen by that idiot Samurai Goroh"

"Listen Falcon, for the 100th time I am not- Wait! You have a girlfriend"

"Yes I do! I- no"

"Falcon, I told you never tell me about your stupid dreams. No one is interested in them," Mario picked up the newspaper that read The Nintendo News.

"Ness is interested in them"

"Leave him out of this"

"Whatever. I think I'll go get some fresh air," Falcon walked out of the room.

"I'm coming with you," Mario put the newspaper down and ran up to Falcon.

"Mario, I was going walk out and see the sun come up over the horizon"

"I know but I think we should go see the mayor"

"The mayor? Does he wake up this early"

"Yeah. Mostly around 7:30"

Falcon made a weird face.

Mario and Falcon made it into Nintendo City. A building said 8:15 on it while another building was showing something on a screen. It said, "Welcome to Nintendo City to all you citizens. Home of our mascot: The Nintendo 64!" The screen showed a video game cartrige go into a game system with the words, Nintendo 64. Mario and Falcon were looking around the city. People were staring at them. Falcon smiled at a few people. They just looked and walked away slowly. Falcon gave a salute to a woman and her child. The child waved at him but the woman grabbed her child and walked away.

"Mario, why are these people walking away from us?" Falcon whispered to Mario.

"Now that you mention that, they are walking away from us," Mario agreed.

"Maybe we did something to offend them"

"Or maybe they're afraid of you"

"Yeah, maybe that's- HEY! What do you mean they're afraid of me"

"It was just a prediction"

"A 'prediction'? I'll so you they're not afraid of me!" Falcon walked up to a man and woman. "Hi, I'm Capt. Falcon. I'm part of the SSB. Don't listen to shorty over there but I'm actually a nice guy. Want to be friends?" He holds out his hand.

"Actually, my wife and I were on our way to work. Later!" They zoom out of the scene.

"I don't get it. I say hello to a couple and they leave very quickly!" He walks back to Mario.

"Maybe they think you're ugly," Mario said after Falcon came back to him.

"What makes ya' say that"

"You are and act ugly too"

"Oh shut up. Come on you said you wanted to see the mayor"

"Right. Let's get going"

They walked over to a building that said Nintendo City Hall. They walked into the building and took the elevator up the 10th floor where the mayor's office is. Mario knocked on the door. "Come in," replied a voice from behind the door. Mario and Falcon came in through the door. The office had two flags. One said Nintendo on it while the other had the Nintendo Seal on it. There was also a big desk with a lot of stuff like a pencil cup, pictures, paper bins, etc. In a big chair behind the desk, was a man. He had grayish brownish hair, blue eyes, and appeared to be in his early 50s.

"Come on in Mario and Falcon," the man said.

"Thank you Mayor," Falcon said happily.

"What do you want from me"

"Mayor, we've been noticing something weird in your city," Mario answered.

"Explain"

"Well, the citizens of Nintendo City seem to be ignoring us"

"'Ignoring?'"

"Yeah, all I did was saying hi to a couple and they zoom away from me," Falcon told the mayor.

"It's like they're afraid of us. Did we do something wrong?" Mario asked the mayor.

"Well, since you guys are old enough now, way old enough I should say, I think it's time to tell you the truth about the SSB"

"Truth?" Falcon was confused.

Want to know more about the SSB, you'll see more next time. Bye!


	2. Truth Revealed

Chapter 2: Truth Revealed 

This chapter is pretty short. Enjoy!

"What do you mean the 'truth'?" Falcon asked.

"You see, when you and the other SSB were born, Master Hand knew you were the key to save the Nintendo world from evil," the mayor answered Falcon's question.

"So he can bring that evil here to kill us," Falcon said.

"No. He was actually good before he went mad," As he explained, the scene changes to a giant hand pulling a box full of babies. "You see he brought you guys to this abandon building few miles away from Nintendo City. Therefore, it became the SSB Depot"

"Why couldn't we have a big mansion"

"Buying a mansion was too much to pay. So Master Hand thought the Depot would be better"

"That's when our training began," Mario added in.

"Right. When you were old enough, Master Hand wanted to give you a potion to increase your age. That's when things started to go haywire," Master Hand is shown making a potion.

"He was brewing the potion when he accidentally spilled some on himself," the potion spills on Master Hand. He starts going nuts. "The potion made him go crazy. He started destroying the city," Master Hand is destroying the city with his powers.

"I was afraid he probably killed you. So I ran from my office, and up your Depot," the mayor is running to the Depot. "When I saw you guys were unhurt, I took you guys and put you in a box. But Master Hand had bursted in before I could grab all of you," Master Hand bursts into the Depot and the mayor runs for his life, leaving baby Bowser and baby Ganondorf.

We now return to the present time with Mario having a surprised look with Falcon sleeping.

"I was unable to save Bowser and Ganondorf," the mayor said sadly.

Mario elbows Falcon.

"Did I win the F-Zero Grand Prix?" Falcon asked a bit too loudly.

"I hope those two are all right"

"Listen mayor, those two are our enemies! They deserve to be killed," Falcon said.

"But they were part of the SSB and I failed to save them"

"I hope those two are really dead. I don't want to deal with those blokes again."

I told you it this chapter was short! Bye for now!


	3. Master Hand!

Chapter 3 Master Hand! 

Here's the third chapter! Don't worry its longer than the previous.

As we leave from the window of the mayor's office, we go across a bay and reach across another land. We see a building with a giant hand on top of the building. There's a sign next to the building saying, "Keep out! This means you! I mean it!" As we enter the building, inside we see a lot of electricity going on. On a wall, we see a shadow of a floating hand going across.

"What do you mean, the power is not working?" a booming voice comes out of nowhere.

"It's true boss! There's not enough power to make more Polygons and Wireframes," a man voice answers.

"Well then," A large hand hits the ground. "We'll just have to find more power"

"But how do we do that?" a monster turtle walks up next to the man.

"Nintendo City! That place has enough power light a comet"

"Sir, we did that once and the mayor kick us out by using the SSB," the man complains.

"You're right. Which is why, we need those Polygons and Wireframes to distract them while we get the mayor"

"Boss we did that once and the SSB wipe them out as if they were nothing but ants," the monster complains.

"Yes, because of that mayor, the SSB have saved those SSB and I'm left with two"

"How did you become evil?" the man asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was making a potion. But what was that potion used for? Make me stronger? Or maybe, I was brewing it to kill the mayor because I was banished from Nintendo City! Why that old man! I'll make another potion that will kill the mayor and I will rule Nintendo City. And then, the Nintendo universe! After that, I'll start an invasion force on XBOX! And finally, Playstation! Soon, I'll rule the entire VG World"

"Uh, 'VG' world?" the man asked.

"VIDEO GAME WORLD YOU IDIOT"

"Right!"

"Boss, one problem. Playstation has a strong armed force. How can we beat them?"

"Ganondorf. And Bowser. We have the Fighting Polygon Team. They can withstand them."

"But everytime they attack the SSB, they get blown just by one punch."

Master Hand thought about it for a moment.

"Bowser, you're right. We'll have to adjust them a bit."

"But how?" Ganondorf asked.

"My potion would work!"

"But Master Hand, you did that to yourself and went completely gonzo! What if they do the same to you?" Bowser asked.

"I'll make modifications to the potion. I forgot about that before. When they get a sip out of that potion, they'll be the baddest team I have ever created!" Master Hand laughed.

"Sounds good to us boss!" Bowser was trying to suck up to him.

"Not even those SSB can stop us!" Master Hand added.

The whole trio laughed at that as we zoomed away from the fortress and go back to Nintedo City.


	4. Meet the SSB

Chapter 4: Meet the SSB

Mario and Falcon are walking back to the SSB Depot.

"So Master Hand was our master. Get it? Our master, Master Hand?" Falon joked. He looks at Mario who was not in a laughing mood. "Crazy huh?"

"Tell me about," Mario spoked.

"Think we should tell the SSB?"

"Yeah, we can't keep secrets in the Depot. That's one of our rules in the 'SSB Rule Book'."

"Let me see that book!"

"Oh no no no no no no no. If I give you this book, you'll change the rule 142 where it says, 'Falcon should not kiss, flirt, stalk, or have a baby with Princess Zelda. Capice?"

"I would never do that! Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

"Wait, you hav-never mind."

They walked back to the SSB Depot. Mario is showing himself on a scanner.

"Name?" we hear a computer voice.

"Mario."

"And Capt. Falcon!"

"It only needs one person," Mario corrected him.

"Year created?"

"1981."

"What game?"

"Donkey Kong Arcade."

"Game system?"

"Nintendo."

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Falcon asked.

"Enter."

Mario and Falcon enter the Depot. They notice no one was there to greet them.

"How come no one is out to greet us?" Falcon asked.

"They must be having breakfast," Mario guessed.

They walk into the other room. There was a big screen TV on the right with couches in front of it, and a dining room table on the far left. And at the table was the SSB.

"Hey what's up guys?" Mario greeted them.

"Morning Mario!" the SSB greeted him.

"Hey what about me, Capt. Falcon?" Falcon stepped up next to Mario.

No one greeted him but the sounds of crickets.

"Jerks," Falcon growled.

"What's for breakfast?" Mario asked.

Mario walked to the right end of the table.

"Well for breakfast we have-," Luigi was explaining the food as Mario pulled up the chair. Falcon zoomed into the chair.

"Hey thanks Mario! So what _is_ breakfast?" Falcon interupted.

Mario made a stern look and crouched down.

"I see we have pancakes and-HEY!!!!!" Falcon fell over and landed hard on his bottom.

"Sit in your assign seat!" Mario appeared from above the chair.

Falcon rubbed his A55 and walked over to the other end of the table.

"What else do we have?" Mario asked.

"Bacon, toast, eggs, and best of all omelets, with your favorite kind of mushroom," Luigi finished.

"Mmm," Mario hummed and grabbed a plate.

"And all of this was made by Peach herself," Luigi added.

"Hey, this is delicious!" Falcon said. "So why can't she do that with Vegetable soup?"

"You haven't even taste it yet!" Peach complained.

"Oh I taste it, it tastes more like dirt than what soup is suppose to taste like!"

"Falcon, shut your beak or I'll burn it off," Mario threatened.

"You do that, you'll get Knuckle sandwich with just a hint of the Falcon Punch."

"Guys, let's not fight over Peach's soup," Zelda begged.

"Hey Falcon, listen to your girlfriend. You did admit that you like her," Mario sneered.

"I DID NOT!!!!!!"

"**_Falcon and Zelda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_**," Mario hummed.

Falcon was starting to get all steamed up.

"**_First comes love, then comes marriage_**."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!" Falcon screams and runs over to Mario.

They start fighting.

"Um, does this mean breakfast is over?" Roy asked.

"Guys cut it out!" Peach shouted.

Mario grabs Falcon and throws him to the wall. Mario straightens up his clothes and hat.

"Never fight with your leader," he walks away.

Falcon is gasping for breath.


End file.
